disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Relale/My version of season 3 - Sec. episodeo
Second Episodeo Jack and Kim are already dating, since the last episodeo. Joan get into the dojo crying. Jack: What's going on Joan? Joan: OH nothing.... I mean EVERYTHING! Rudy: What happened? Joan: It's a big story, you guys don't wanna hear. Jerry: Ok, fine let's back pratice. Kim pulls Jerry's ear. ''' '''Joan: It was a sunny day when the owner of the mall went into my office... She is cutted of by the guys. Jack, Kim, Rudy, Milton and Jerry: JOAN, tell us what really metters! Joan: Ok, ok. I'm going to be fired. Rudy: And what we have with this? This is your problem! Kim: RUDY! Joan we're going to help you to... maybe be a better professional! Jack: I don't think this is possible! Kim elbowed Jack. Jack: But we can try! Later in the dojo. Jack: There's no way to make Joan a better professional! Kim: Yes, there is! If we work together, maybe she will be in the mall at time... Milton: Joan is totally out of the line. Jerry: What do you mean with "out of the line"? ' Milton:' Ahn... Remember when Rudy's uncle was comming and Joan let Rudy use her boss office to pretend that Rudy was the owner of the mall? Jerry: Oh. Joan is really out of the line! Jack, Kim and Milton look at each other with a face might saying REALLY?! Milton: So what are we gonna do? Kim: I think I got an idea! Rudy: Guys, time to go home. Jack: Kim do you wanna come to my house? My mom is doing lasagna! Jerry: I love lasagna! I'm just going to tell my parents that I''m going!'' Milton: Lasagna? Can I come? Jack: '''Yes, I invited just Kim but it's ok... Do you wanna come Rudy? '''Rudy: No, no, it's not gonna be a good... Ok I'm in! Jack's house. Kim: '''Hi Mrs. Brewer! '''Milton: '''Hi Mrs. Brewer, I'm Milton! You might have already heard about me! '''Mrs. Brewer: Yes, you are the little genius. Jerry: And I'm Jerry , the coolest one! ;) Mrs. Brewer: Yeah, I've heard about you too... Rudy: I'm Rudy the most beautiful sensei in the world! Mrs. Brewer: Ok, ok who wants lasagna? Later in Jack's room. Kim: So, what are we going to do to help Joan? Jack: Again Joan? You still thinking that we can help Joan? Jerry: You know what?! Your mother's lasagna is the best! Kim: Yes, because we can. Maybe we can talk to the owner of the mall. Milton: '''Yeah. '''Jack: Ok. Guys I gotta go sleep. See you all tomorrow! Kim do you wanna go with me to school? Kim: Yeah! (kiss him in the check) Bye! At the owner's office. Jack: Ok... (looks at his badge) Mr. Joseph. We came here to ask about something. Mr. Joseph: What? Milton: What are you planning to do after you firing Joan? Mr. Joseph: I'm not going to fire Joan, I'm going to destroy her life, because I thought she was my love and she told me she hates ME. Nobody hates! Nothing is gonna stop me now! Muahahaha! Ninjas attack! Fight btw the gang and the ninjas. The gang wins. Later at the dojo. Joan: Thak you! Thank you so much Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop! And Kim he is a good guy! (pointing to Jack) Kim: I know! ( bitting her lips while hugging Jack) The end! This one was horrible! Sorry about my English :s Se você é brasileira(o) : Estou pensado em fazer um em português, o que você acha? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts